villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bill McLemore
William "Bill" McLemore is the secondary and pivotal antagonist of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber-Chase. He was Eric Staufer's college partner and wanted to sabotage his chances of winning the big cash prize at the science fair, out of jealousy for the fact that Eric was a more recent student than Bill was, and he felt more deserving to win the prize. So he created the Phantom Virus. He was voiced by Mikey Kelley. Appearance Bill wears a red baseball cap and a gray-brown T-shirt under a lab coat. Personality He's an avid baseball fanatic, as he uses baseball terms whenever he can. This allowed the Mystery Gang to connect the Phantom Virus to him. The gang also discovered that deep down, he is very jealous and malicious, too. History ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' Bill and Eric were both majoring in video game designing at the university they were attending. One night, while Eric and Bill were working at the college with their teacher, Professor Kaufman, a virus came out of nowhere and started scaring them, using the technology to injure Eric. Professor Kaufman managed to scare it away with a very strong super-magnet. The next day the Mystery Gang arrived because Eric, who's an old high school friend of theirs, based his game on them and the mysteries they've solved. While there, they were informed about the Phantom Virus. Bill also showed Fred Jones his video game about baseball because he's an avid baseball fan. During the search, however, someone beamed the gang into the game where they had to play through all the levels and finally defeated the monsters and the Phantom Virus, and managed to return to the college, to reveal the virus likes baseball, and Eric soon realized that Bill was the true culprit. He tried to escape, but was surrounded, even Scooby prevented him from escaping by tripping him with his tail. Bill confessed to doing it out of jealousy because Professor Kaufman had chosen Eric's project over his own to compete in the upcoming science fair. Bill felt that this was unfair, especially because he had been a student at the college two years longer than Eric had, and felt that this made him more deserving to compete in the science fair than Eric. Bill created the virus, hoping to scare Eric away and take the prize for himself, and because he was afraid that the gang would find out who created the virus, he beamed them into the game and hoped they wouldn't survive. In the end, Bill's plan to eliminate the gang backfired and he was arrested by Officer Wembley for his actions. Bill was likely expelled from the university and eventually taken to prison for his actions. Quotes Gallery Cyber Chase- Scooby Doo-0 Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase The Gangs at the Lab, Part 1 Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase The Gangs at the Lab, Part 2 Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Level 3 (In Prehistoric times Pt, 1)-0 Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase The Final Level & meet the Cyber Gangs-0 Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Return Home and find out who creating the Virus Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs Category:Envious Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist